After the Madness
by vdlover14
Summary: Starts as classic Fighting Bamon Fluff now a story. Only second fic so r&r please! Quote at beginning not original, but inspiring. T for now ;
1. Chapter 1

_When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the desire to mate every second of the day. It is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every part of your body. No... don't blush. I am telling you some truths. For that is just being in love; which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over, when being in love has burned away..._

"Your such an asshole! I don't know why I thought we could work." She screamed while throwing books and vases at him with her mind.

They did this often. This fighting thing. This thing where they'd hate then love, then hate again.

"O yeah, well your not a prize yourself witch!"

"Ugh I can't stand you, your just so...so..."

In a flash he stood in front of her. Bright blue eyes demanded her to finish. Urging her to end them this game of _madness _they played.

"So what. Say it Bonnie. So unmanageable. So difficult. So unlovable say it. Say how you truly feel about me."

As she looked at him she saw all the walls she was so tired of fighting throw breaking down. She saw the pain that Katherine and Elena had caused him. She saw him screaming and crying about all the hurt he's been through and how he did not give a shit about mine. She saw the pain he felt from his father and everyone else in this world rejecting him. Everyone except for her.

At that moment she looked into his eyes with her own teary green orbs and said the three words no one has said to him in a long time.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Side Note: So this story was supposed to be a one-shot but, I realized that I had not marked it as complete. It would just be unfair to mislead you and change the status so I decided to make a reaction from Damon. I haven't decided if its going to be a full on story or not. **

There was a long silence that hung in the air. He had heard those words so many times from so many people, but none affected him like hers. He stood there stunned staring at her with tear stained cheeks wondering if he had heard her correctly. If she knew what those words meant to him. More importantly, if she knew the affect it would have if she took them back. In his mind he had given her all of him. If she broke him there would be no sliver of humanity. He would become the monster everyone thought he was and never turn back.

After a few more seconds of staring into her loving green eyes, he could no longer hold himself still as he raced towards her almost tackling her to the ground had it not been for her magic. He kissed her, mixing danger with safety. Mixing light with darkness. Mixing together both of their broken hearts into on healed unit.

Breaking away he whispered the words to her that could and would heal her pain. Give her a new shoulder to lean on, new place to feel safe. Saying these words gave her access to his heart, a place he kept guarded for so long he no longer knew it existed until she said those words.

"I love you," he whispered in her ears.

It was the sweetest sound she ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know this is an post season 2 and there have bee some slight changes. The sacrifice has already occurred and instead of using Jenna, Klaus used Katherine. Klaus was killed during the sacrifice by Elijah. Every other chapter will be in Bonnie's point of view and the next in Damon's.**

**Enjoy and R&R**

When I awoke I found him lying next to me. I reached for him, careful not to wake him. I stretched my hand to stroke his hair and brush it out of his face. If you had told me a year ago that I would be in bed with Damon Salvatore I would have laughed in your face. If you told me a year ago I would have professed my love for him before being in bed with him I would've set you on fire. As I lay here though I realize we are not that different. We would go to the ends of the earth to save those close to us. We would kill those who tried to hurt us. We are both loyal until the end to those who are loyal to us. Most importantly, we love fiercely and are easily broken. I think that is what will keep us together. We are so alike that we know what would happen to either of us if this ended.

As I watched him sleep and stir I thought about our future. I thought about our life together traveling and living. Thought about how happy we will both finally be after so much heartache. Then my mind began to wander into the dark side of loving him. The mood swings and cravings. Never having children. And the worst...eventually dying and leaving him. I decided at that moment that none of these things would happen. That we would find a way to conquer these odds, one way or another.

I rose from the bed to take a shower when a hand grabbed my arm. It was gentle not rough, loving not cold and disheartened. As I turned to look into his eyes all I could see was the love he professed to me the night before. The love that I knew would never end or leave me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Damon I need you to...whoa my bad," said Stefan shoving past the door frame with an embarrassed expression. It was not the first time he had walked in to see Damon and I in bed together, naked.

"Ugh," exclaimed Damon. "Look broody there is a certain protocol when you knock on someone's door. We were born in the age of the gentlemen so I know you know manners. Maybe your just a little rusty, I don't judge. But the proper way to enter would be to knock, wait for me to say leave, then you leave."

"Damon if anyone knows the 'protocol' of being a gentleman it would be me, seeing as you haven't been one for the past century."

"Aww look at that my brother found his funny side. Seems a little dusty but you can work on it later."

"Anyway," Stefan continued. "I came to let you know that Elena and I are going away for the weekend to her parents cottage. This means you are on guard duty for Mystic Falls. Klaus had a lot of devout followers and I know they can't be happy that he is dead, so keep an eye out. O and good morning Bonnie"

"Good morning Stefan,"

"Ok brother you can leave now."

"Fine I'm gone, both of us have our cell phones if you need us to come back."

"Ok got it now leave, forever if you want."

"I love you too Damon. Bye Bonnie."

"Bye Stefan"

"Bye Bonnie" Elena shouted from downstairs.

"Bye Elena." She said with a smile. It was nice to see her friend getting over everything that has happened. After losing her parents, the sacrifice, and losing the only parent she had left, Bonnie knew Elena needed to leave for a while.

As the door closed Damon grabbed me and threw me to the bed.

"We have the house to ourselves now my little witch."

"Hmm...so what would you like to do now Dracula?"

"Oh very funny Tabitha, well you heard St. Stefan, it's time to patrol the city."

"True, or we could stay in the house and have our own little vacation. Alaric and everyone else can watch the town for the weekend."

"Is Miss goody two shoes talking about playing hooky?"

"No I'm just suggesting we have a staycation her at the boarding house"

"I like that idea" he said as he kissed me.

Suddenly I was back in the euphoric place that I was last night. After Damon told me he loved, I couldn't control myself. I threw myself at him. He lifted me, threw me against the wall. The rest of the night was filled with electrifying bliss that I would love to repeat again...and again...and again.

But right now I needed to shower.

"Hey I'm gonna go hop in the shower really quick so don't go anywhere."

"I wouldn't even think about it."

I rose to go to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I needed time to process what had happened the past days. It all just happened so fast.

"O well the faster the better I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note: I appreciate everyone's reviews & subscriptions. They make me want to keep writing. I realize these chapters have been kind of short but I will begin posting them two at a time so you can read both perspectives and have a longer read.**

**Special notes: Thank you to for reviewing ****ShootingStar92 I love your fics so your review really meant a lot. And a note to Rye- I'm sorry for so much swearing, I tend to swear quite a bit and thought it was such a heated moment that they would too. That said I will try to tone it down. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Enjoy :). And remember R&R**

As soon as I heard the shower turn on I raced downstairs to cook Bonnie some breakfast. She was trying to hide it well, but I knew deep down she was starving. I looked in the refrigerator and found absolutely nothing but a couple blood bags and beer.

"Good job grocery shopping Stefan."

I checked the pantry finding nothing but a can of spaghetti o's and stale cereal.

I listened to the shower hearing Bonnie singing away.

I scribbled a quick not and told her I would be back soon and not to go anywhere.

20 minutes later

"Good morning witch I made you breakfast"

"Wow Damon Salvatore does nice things for other people. The apocalypse must be coming."

"I only do nice things for the people I love"

I could sense her blush before she could even cover it. I could definitely get used to this. I turned to give her her food and soon found it was out of my hands in a matter of seconds.

"Hungry much?" I said with a chuckle. I just couldn't contain myself. To see this little petite witch scarfing down pancakes like a famine just ended was too priceless. I pulled my iPhone out immediately to snap a picture.

"Hey! I swear to God Damon if I see that picture anywhere I will light you on fire"

"O calm down I'm only going to set it as mu screen saver. You look cute."

Cute was an understatement. Bonnie looked fucking hot. I've never seen a girl wear one of my black v-neck shirt so nicely. The way it rose on her caramel skin ever so slightly with each movement she made was driving me nuts. And her new black lace lingerie that I have never seen before wasn't helping. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that I actually had a plan for our little staycation I'd take her upstairs and just...

"Damon!"

"Yes," I said coming out of my daydream.

"For the third time, what exactly do you have planned for us today."

"O you'll see little witch you'll see"

1 hour later

"Bonnie come on let's go!" I swear that witch takes forever for a simple trip to the store.

"Hold your horses not everyone has super speed"

Ugh. I don't see why it takes her so long to get ready. All I said was hey babe lets go to the grocery store I'm going to make you dinner, and what does she do? She runs upstairs to get dressed AN HOUR AGO!

"Babe come on we're only going to the store!"

As she walked down the stairs she said, "I realize we are only going to the store, but I still want to look cute."

And that she did. Her floral dress was cascading off her curves and hips in just the right spots. In fact she looked better than cute, my little witch looked hot.

I was immediately taken out of my daydream when Bonnie began snapping her fingers in my face.

"Hello earth to Damon, come on let's go the store is going to close soon."

Ever since Katherine and Klaus came to town, the resident death toll has taken a hit. Sheriff Forbes decided it would be a good idea to place a town wide curfew on all the stores and malls.

"Coming dear." I said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

As we climbed into Damon's car I suddenly got a rush of happiness. Damon and I were going to go to the store as an official couple. Suddenly m nerves set in. What if people talk about our age difference? What if the arrest him as a child molester? What if...

"Bonnie can you stop thinking so much and just relax?"

"How do you know I was worried?" I said with a nonchalant face. As much as I love him Damon can be a jackass, and there's no way I want him to think I'm nervous about this relationship.

"It's written all over your face Bon. You just got to relax and go with the flow."

"Yea easy for you to say, you're an undead vampire. Someone says the wrong thing about you and you could just snap their necks."

I heard him chuckle, "Yea its an advantage for both of us. If anyone says something bad about you, you just tell your little stud-muffin here and he'll take care of it."

With that I couldn't help but laugh, "Did you just say stud-muffin? Yea you're done talking."

"O my little witch thinks I'm outdated? O I'll show you just how hip your man is."

With that Damon motioned to turn on the radio. John Mayer came through the radio.

"What's that look for he," asked me.

"Nothing I just pegged you as more of a heavy metal lover, not a John Mayer person."

"Well little witch you have a lot to learn about me."

"I guess I do," I said with a smile. "So what are you going to show me that's so hip?"

With that he changed the station to the Kiss FM. Katy Perry's Last Friday Night was playing. As if on cue, Damon started singing and dancing in his seat.

"There's a stanger in my bed. There's a pounding my head. Glitter all over the room. Pink flamingos in the pool..."

I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life. It was like watching a spazzing otter try to do the electric slide. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"O don't tell me you don't like my moves Bon Bon," he said as he danced to the beat.

"I...I..." I couldn't even breathe I was laughing so hard. To make matters worse he started doing the sprinkler. He looked just like Kevin James from Hitch.

"Oh come on Bon my moves are better than yours. Yours are so 'Go team rah'!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Baby you haven't seen my moves,"

"Oh but I would sure like to," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Babe you can't handle my move."

"I did last night," he said with a wink.

The rest of the car ride was spent with him singing from Britney Spears to Ke$ha.

Once we arrived at the grocery store I told Damon to get his own cart of things he would need for dinner and I would get one filled with my own necessities and snacks.

"Ok. Get whatever you want by the way, no matter how much it cost or how many. It's all on me," he told me trying to me trying to sound nonchalant. Deep down I knew he felt good about being able to provide for me.

"So I guess this makes you my sugar daddy huh?" I asked with a smirk.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Baby I'll be whatever you want me to be" making me blush. I truly think he loves making me do that.

"And on that note I'll go get my snacks and you go get the things you need for dinner. By the way what kind of cake do you like?"

"Chocolate," he replied with a quizzical look, "why do you ask."

"Oh I'm going to make us a cake, I forgot to mention that."

"Ok well get some ice cream too and whip cream."

"Wow you go all out when you get cake huh?"

"Oh that stuffs not for the cake," he replied with a wink. I swear that wink of his could make any woman faint.

I walked down the aisle grabbing everything I could think of that I like. I want to make sure that Damon and I never have to leave the house this weekend. I wonder if he likes Oreos? Nah he's probably more of a Twinkie man.

As I reached for the bag of Oreos, I felt a strange pang. The energy in the store had shifted. At first it was mellow, now it was darker. Almost evil. There was no other way to describe it. My phone rang. I pulled it from my purse seeing Damon's caller ID. I hit ignore, deciding to text him instead.

_Yes I felt it too and we don't know what it is. It may have supernatural hearing so text me._

_Very smart, I knew I kept you around for a reason._

_Like you had a choice._

_Not really the heart wants what the hearts wants._

_Ok meet me in the candy aisle._

_Why cuz I'm sweeter than candy?_

_No I really want some Sweedish Fish._ She texted closing her phone.

Whoever this was that was affecting the store was getting closer and she needed to move. On her way to the candy aisle, she noticed Damon racing towards her with a cartful of pasta, vegtables, fruits, and every imaginable bread they had available.

"Holy crap did a Wonder Bread truck die in aisle 3?"

"Haha very funny, I didn't know what kind of bread you liked so I got them all."

"Well just for the record," she said reaching for the Sara Lee Soft & Smooth Honey Wheat, "this is my favorite."

"Point well taken."

"So what do you think this...being is."

"I'm not sure, but it smells like a mutt."

**I had to end it here because I looooove how funny Damon is towards the werewolves. As much as I love Tyler (Forwood fic coming soon!), Damon would be better suited for that chapter. Hope you guys are liking the story so far, I know its going slow, but each chapter will contain some Bamon fluff.**

**Review please with suggestions and what you would like to see happen.**


End file.
